


The Sea

by artgirl130



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Under Captain Finn, the First Order had hundreds of voyages under it's belt, millions of units worth of cargo was moved from one corner of the Empire to the other via the Courrascanti galleon. It was one of the most reliable ships in the Empire’s fleet, until it wasn't.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first attempt at writing Star Wars. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also available on my Tumblr under the same username.

The sea was calm as Captain Finn stood at the helm of his ship, the salty spray of the ocean washing over his face while he watched his crew working, every man in perfect harmony. That was how things worked on the First Order, only the best were recruited to serve the emperor. Each man had his own job and served faithfully. Mutiny were rare and Captain Finn had never even received the slightest form of insubordination from his crew. The First Order had hundreds of voyages under it's belt, millions of units worth of cargo was moved from one corner of the Empire to the other via the Courrascanti galleon. It was one of the most reliable ships in the Empire’s fleet, until it wasn't.

~°~

The sea was calm, Finn could see as much, yet the young Captain of the Order couldn't quiet the uneasiness clawing at his stomach. He’d only been Captain for a few years but those years had taught him many things, namely how to tell the difference between a calm and the calm before the storm.

His suspicions were swiftly answered by the lookout barking out a warning. Pirates. Orders were issued, men had manned their stations, ready to fight. The cannons sounded first, the ship shaking from both the volleys and hits. The volleys hit hard, Finn counted 3 before the hooks landed and they were boarded by a horde of pirates, the men throwing themselves into the thicket of fighting.

~°~

The sea wasn’t calm, Finn could tell. He couldn’t see the waves from his cell, the scent of the salt barely reaching his nose but he could tell. The sea was rough, tossing the ship beneath his feet around like a child with a toy. His face stung, one of his eyes had swollen slightly and there was an open gash on his left cheek. He had been dragged before the Captain in chains, shoved at her feet by her crew. Skywalker. The youngest member of the reaver family that lead the Resistance, the handful of ships that the Empire didn’t control. She had ordered him to be taken below with a promise and threat of dealing with him later. The sound of boots on the stairs pulled him from his thoughts, eyes darting towards the noise.

His gaze landed on the figure leaning against the wooden beam, taking in his strong figure and chiselled face. Finn gulped, eyes trailing over the man's features from the area where his shirt hung loose to the smooth column of his neck to the short, scruff of his beard to his deep brown eyes full of amusement, eyebrows quirked upwards. “Are you quite done?” the man asked, his voice like honey. The ex-captain's cheeks burned at his words, scolding himself for allowing his eyes to linger. “I'll take that as a yes.” The man chuckled, dragging a barrel across the wooden floor. He sat, stretching his legs out in front of him, the tips of his boots resting against the bars.  
“Who are you?” Finn asked, forcing himself to look away from the captivating stranger.  
“Poe.” He answered, his dark eyes studying Finn closely. “Poe Dameron.”

Finn knew the name, Dameron was said to be the young Skywalker’s second in command, one of the most skilled sailors on the sea and a fearsome fighter in his own right. It made sense, for a man with such an impressive reputation to look like that. Powerful. Commanding. Seductive. He shook the last thought out of his head as he refocussed his attention on the man before him. “What do you want?”  
“You.”  
Finn felt his heart stop, his entire body burning as his mind wandered. “What?”  
“I- we want you to join us.” Poe said, leaning forward towards him, a lazy smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “You have an excellent record, captain.” He began, the last word sliding off of his tongue almost indecently. “Captain Skywalker believes that your skills will be of great use and I think killing you would be an awful waste.” His eyebrows quirked playfully, “So, what will it be? Join or die?”

~°~

The sea was calm as Finn lay in his bed, smiling softly to himself. He hadn’t been a captain for about a year and he was all the happier for it, joining Skywalker’s crew had been the best decision he ever made. 

A month after he had joined they had run across the Empire’s Armada, barely escaping with their lives. Finn hadn’t been as lucky as some of the others. He’d received a large blow to the head and had been out cold for nearly a fortnight. When he had woken, he didn’t have time to figure out which way was up before Poe was on him, hands cupping his face, lips against his, tears streaming down his tanned skin. Finn had frozen, stunned into stillness that the first mate had taken as rejection. Pulling away, Poe had started to apologise before Finn had cut him off, “You? I- um...” Poe had looked away from him, the man suddenly and uncharacteristically shy. Hand shaking, Finn had reached over to him, turning Poe’s head until those smouldering eyes that had haunted his dreams were boring into his and leaned forward, pressing a feather-light kiss to the other’s lips.

The two had taken to sharing quarters, their bed taking up much of the room with a small desk against one wall. It was small and cramped but it was theirs. Finn thought back on all of this as he stared up at the ceiling, lips curved upwards, his thoughts so loud that he didn’t notice the body stirring next to him. Only when kisses were peppered across his bare chest did Finn snap out of his musings, eyes sparkling as he looked down at Poe, his hair fanned out around his head like a dark halo. “Morning handsome. What are you thinking about?”  
“You.”  
“Good.” Poe smirked, leaning up and claiming his boyfriend’s lips in a slow, languid kiss, neither of them rushing. They had all day to get up, the sea was calm after all.


End file.
